Spring Break
by oneida83
Summary: Spring means a new beginning in the burg.  Cupcake fic


You know spring has truly arrived when the last of the snow piles melt and reveal the various flotsam and jetsam of winter. Soggy newspapers, plastic bottles, candy wrappers and fast food debris line the streets and clog the storm drains. It's been raining for three days, causing lakes to appear on the streets by the clogged drains. As luck would have itLake Ontario Jr. was forming in front of the bonds office and I needed to turn in some body receipts so I could pay my rent.

I sat in the Buick, cursing at the skies, the water, grayness, the trash, the damp, the cold, Vinnie for opening his business in this building, anything and everything I could think of to delay getting my feet wet. Judging by the distance from the car to the front door chances were I'd be soaked through to my Jockeys. Maybe I could…aw, screw it! There's no one aroundWho cares

I put the Buick into drive and steered up onto the sidewalk, inches from the front of the building. Turning off the car,I scooted across the seat and got out the passenger side and went into the office, coming face to face with Lula. "Girl! What'd you think you're doing? You can't park there! That's the sidewalk!"

"I'm only going to be a minute. I have a couple receipts to cash in and I'll be gone."

"Where're you goin'?"

I turned to Connie and handed over the receipts. "Joe and I are going to take a few days off and get a little R&R."

"Oh, girl! You're goin' away with Officer Hottie? You'll get getting' a little something but it sure ain't gonna be rest!"

Connie handed me my checks. "Where are you going? Someplace nice, I hope?"

"We're heading south, that's all Joe would tell me."

Lula and Connie looked at each other then back at me, a gleam in their eyes. "Stephanie, do you think he'll…?" Connie started.

"Oooooo!" Lula squealed. "I bet he is!"

"What? What is Joe going to do?" I looked at them, wondering if they were drinking already.

"Joe's gonna ask you to marry him!" Lula yelled, jumping up and down, threatening the spandex in her leopard print dress. "Are you gonna say yes? Oh, you better say yes or I'll pop a cap in your ass."

I backed away, hands up, shaking my head. "No. No, no, no, no, no. Joe is NOT going to ask me to marry him. We just want to get away for a few days. That's it. Nothing more."

Lula and Connie were dancing around the office, singing "Stephanie's getting married, Stephanie's getting married," over and over again. I turned away in a huff only to come face to face with Joe. My heart, and all points south, gave a jolt at the sight of him. His dark eyes were filled with humor, his mouth relaxed and his hands, when they grabbed me to stop my forward motion, were firm and warm. Raindrops glistened in his dark hair.

"Cupcake, you're getting married? Is there something you're keeping from me? Someone I need to have a long talk with?" His deep voice was laced with laughter as he looked over at the other two women dancing and chanting. He leaned into me and whispered in my ear, "Mmm, you smell great. Brings to mind the first time we made love behind the éclair case at the Tasty Pastry."

I could feel my face turn bright red as I shot a quick look at Lula and Connie to see if they heard him. Thank God they were still going strong, arms linked, going in circles like square dancers. I turned and shot a glare at Morelli.

"You know there's no one else. And shut up about the bakery. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I saw the Buick parked on the sidewalk and came to give you a ticket. Imagine my surprise when I walk in and hear you're getting married." He took my left hand. "No ring?"

I snatched my hand back. "Cut it out. Now, when are we leaving?" Lula and Connie had finally stopped their dancing and were avidly listening in on our conversation.

"That's what I stopped in to tell you. I took the rest of the day off so whenever you're ready we can head on out. I've got the SUV all gassed up and I just need to stop and get my bag."

"I've got my bag in the car. I was going to head over to your house and wait until you came home."

"Well, you better get that car off the sidewalk before Officer Picky sees it. I'll meet you back at the house. Ladies," looking at Lula and Connie, "it's been a pleasure. When you find out who Stephanie's marrying I'd appreciate you letting me know." After kissing the palm of my hand Joe left.

"Stephanie, you need to hold on to that man. He is _all _that!" Connie said, fanning herself. "I think I'm having a hot flash!"

Laughing, I left and crawled back into the car. I eased it back on to the street and headed to Joe's. I had come to the realization a couple months ago that I couldn't imagine a life without Joe. I don't know if Diesel and Annie Hart had given me something to make me come to my senses but ever since Valentine's Day I had no desire to see, or talk to Ranger. It was really weird. Almost as if a switch had been turned to off with him.

I smiled to myself, thinking back to when Ranger had returned from wherever he had disappeared to. He had said he had something to talk to me about. When he came over he tried to kiss me but I had backed away, telling him firmly no more. To my shock all he said was okay, turned and walked out the door, leaving me with my mouth hanging open in shock. I blinked. Huh? That was too easy, almost insulting, actually. I started to get mad and go after him but stopped. Isn't this what I wanted? Hell yes!

So here I am, pulling up in front of Joe's house in the April rain, not knowing where we were going and that was fine with me. My stomach was fluttering with excitement about the trip, about being alone with Joe. As I got out of the Buick I had to stop myself from doing a little jig of excitement.

Joe ran over with an umbrella, handed it to me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Get in the truck. I'll grab your bag and we'll head out."

I gave him the keys and waited for him to get the bag and lock the car. When he turned back I held the umbrella out to share. Joe put his arm around me and nuzzled my neck. "Ready?"

I closed my eyes at his touch and leaned into him. "Yes," I whispered to him. "I'm ready." Opening my eyesI looked up at Joe and into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He was looking at me, searching my eyes for something. He must have found what he was looking for because his face lit with a smile to chase the clouds away. He kissed me again, deeper with a lot of tongue.

"Let's go, Cupcake. We have a little drive ahead of us."

And so we left Trenton on this rainy spring day, heading south, to whatever the future would bring.


End file.
